heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Dwayne Geyer
"I need a hokey name to go with this look. How 'bout..." Character Stat Sheet Public Information No one has heard of Dwayne Geyer, but Geist - the Twilight Man? That's a different story. Geist showed up in Gotham as another vigilante in early 2011, but he didn't gain any notoriety until about six months later, when the Reality-TV/Super-hero Show Blood Pack first aired. Along with his other TV-star heroes (Jade, Loria, Mongrel, Nightblade, Razorsharp and Sparx), he earned a significant amount of notoriety on the very popular show. He earned even more acclaim when he and his co-stars exposed the nefarious conspiracy behind the show (its sponsors murdered Loria, were planning to terraform the earth, and were using the DNA of the hero-actors to breed a super-soldier army) -- especially after broadcasting the director's 'evil monologue' live to the nation... Geyer went off the grid for a while, after leaving the show. History 'Nowhere Man' Zero-to-hero -- that more or less sums up Dwayne Geyer. Dwayne Geyer was a nobody. He was born and raised in Gotham City, the only child of his parents, and lived a relatively cosy life throughout his childhood and adolescence. He was smart enough, good-looking enough to avoid being a ‘loser’ in the eyes of his peers, he had a girlfriend (Evelyn Longfellow), and after high school he attended college and became a CPA (Certified Public Accountant) -- but, for all his looks or his wits, he never managed to really... stand out. And he really wanted to stand out. Things took a dramatic turn for the worse when he accepted his first job -- book-keeping for a pharmaceutical company called Chem-Max Compounds. Chem-Max had... a very bad reputation -- and some very good lawyers. Chem-Max was the sort of company that attracted swaths of protestors, for issues ranging from chemical-waste dumps, to experimentation on animals, and so on. Unfortunately for the protestors, Chem-Max had air-tight legal documentation, which only incited the public more. Due to Geyer’s willingness to 'do the Devil’s book-keeping', his girlfriend left him -- as did most of his friends. He ended up taking the night-shift at the office (partly for the pay-rise, and partly to just avoid people), and gradually retreated from the ‘social scene’ almost altogether. That is what put him in harm’s way. 'Touched... by an Alien' In early 2011, a race of extra-terrestrial predators known as “Daemonites” attacked Earth-24 (Geyer’s Earth), striking in various cities across the globe. One such Daemonite (called Pritor) chose Gotham for his hunting-ground. On one fateful night (at approximately 02:00), as Dwayne was walking to his car from the office, Pritor fell upon him and somehow infected Geyer with a pathogen that altered his DNA. Whatever the Daemonite had planned, however, was thwarted by the timely arrival of Batman. Geyer awoke in an alley much later the following evening, with no memory of what had happened to him since he had left the office the night before. When he stepped out into the street, though... he turned completely invisible. Several passers-by ran in fear from the ‘talking ghost’. Geyer ran out into the street, only to be blinded by the street-lights and head-lights of passing cars -- but he discovered he could see perfectly well in the dark. He also discovered that anything touching his skin could be turned invisible as well (even other people). He ran the whole way home, keeping to back-alleys and shadows. Once home, he called in sick. Over the next few days Geyer tested his newfound abilities, and concluded that, if he wanted answers, he would have to track them down himself. To preserve his identity he picked out a costume and called himself ‘Geist - the Twilight Man’ -- then he went out on the streets. Geist’s efforts attracted the attention of both Batman ‘’and’’ the Daemonite Pritor, leading to an all-out ‘life-and-death’ match with the alien (who was using another host). Batman and Geist were successful in destroying Pritor, and Batman confirmed to the new superhero that something in the ‘possession-process’ of the Daemonite triggered Geist’s transformation. The Dark Knight also confirmed that Geist... wasn’t the only one. While most of the Daemonites’ victims went mad and died, the few that survived... found themselves endowed with ‘abilities’, all different. Batman and Geist teamed up -- the ‘Legend and the Rookie’ -- to fight the other Daemonites in Gotham at the time. Then Batman left. 'Greatest American Hero' Realising he could never go back to his old life (even if he had wanted to), Geist left the identity of ‘Dwayne Geyer’ completely behind him, and took up the life of vigilante crime-fighter full-time. He loved it. The pay sucked, though. One good thing did come of his efforts in the end, and six months later, Geist was approached by a television company to star in a new ‘reality show’ called ‘The Blood Pack’ -- with real superheroes, with real powers... fighting staged crime. Reality-TV. Go figure. The show was a hit. A huge hit. Ratings were through the roof. The story was great; the action was great -- the combat training alone turned Geyer into a decent fighting machine (they even upgraded his costume to something that afforded half-decent protection -- and also looked seriously cool). Geist was a ‘fan favourite’ -- depending on which fans one asked -- and now he had a job he loved, a real use for his powers, and some real friends on top of it. It all seemed... too good to be true. It was. Nearing the end of the first season (late 2012), Geist stumbled onto a recording taken by one of the remote cameras used in the show. It revealed one of the security guards murdering Geist’s friend and co-star: Loria. Geist showed it to rest of the cast (but not the crew), and this kicked off a daring investigation into serious corruption amongst the show’s producers and sponsors -- experimentation on Metahumans, super-soldier programs, stolen alien technologies, global domination, and... terraforming?! Geist and his friends were successful in exposing one of the most horrific conspiracies in television history. They were heroes. He was a hero. Then he found out he was only on the show due to a clerical error... so he quit. 'The End of the World As We Know It' Geyer/Geist became... something of a ‘has-been’ after he left the TV-show. Even after new producers took up the Blood Pack and asked him to return, he refused (clerical error or no clerical error). Geist made a living out of ‘guest appearances’ on talk-shows, children’s parties, or at conventions -- signing autographs, standing for photos... He also had the money he’d earned as a star (his severance package was... very generous), but he wanted to be a ‘positive influence’ any way that he could. In the meantime, he fought crime -- but, once again, his life seemed to be going nowhere. Then the world ended. Almost. Two worlds, actually. In mid-2013, events waaaaaay beyond Geist’s ken (the attempted merging of two parallel Earths into one... freaky, right?) caused absolute chaos all around him -- and he found himself seriously out-numbered and out-gunned as the neighbourhood (the whole world, even) went to Hell... News reports tried to explain what was happening, and Geist only understood... bits of it. There were bad-guys to beat up, and that was enough -- so he stuck to protecting civilians, preventing break-ins, looting... ‘The Merge’, as people had begun to call it, was ultimately thwarted -- leaving Geist’s beloved Earth now ‘joined’ by... ‘bridges’? to another Earth -- and Geist managed to play a part in it. His actions in the local community put him on Batman’s radar again (Geist never actually left Batman’s radar), but also caught the attention (possibly through Batman) of the Justice League... Geist's crime-fighting career only intensified in the months after The Merge, especially since his efforts to join the most prestigious super-hero team he knew of. Whatever happens next... is up to Geist. The Justice League don’t make ‘clerical errors’. Do they? Personality Geyer would tell you he was born into a mediocre life, when he wanted to be ‘extraordinary’. And after getting his powers and his ‘new life’ he would tell you to be careful what you wish for. Some things have stayed the same, despite the changes: he values health, fitness, clean living -- he’s a non-smoker, never took drugs -- and he hates killing (except when it comes to body-snatching aliens who want to take over the world). Other things have changed: he used to stay out of any sort of debate or ‘hot topic’, but now... now he tries to have his voice heard in matters that are important to him (hence the appearances on television even after he quit the show that made him famous). Geyer still wants to be extraordinary. He still wants to be a hero (as opposed to just living off former glories). He would be the first to admit that a great many of the issues in the world(s) are... out of his league, but that’s okay (most of the time). He knows he needs guidance, and he still wants to 'be seen in the spotlight' (aware of the irony there -- any light turns him invisible...). The truth is, Geyer doesn't know his own worth. He’s a brave man; he doesn't hesitate to help, doesn't back down from a fight, doesn't quit -- unless he finds out he’s just a 'clerical error'. Ouch. Logs Category:Earth-24 Character Category:DC Features Category:Taken Characters Category:Altered Humans Category:Regular Characters Category:Extraordinary Appearance Category:Justice League